


启示录

by fishshell



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Chinese, F/M, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishshell/pseuds/fishshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尔倒下的时候，整个世界都颤动了。（连载中）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 托尼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398023) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Many thanks to astolat for allowing me to translate this into Chinese! It's my honour and I hope my translation can do justice to the original work. 
> 
> 原作不坑我也努力不坑，一周可能更新两三章？根据鸡血程度……神作啊欢迎阅读原文！我最喜欢的锤基文没有之一！欢迎捉虫  
> 鸣谢beta姑娘chunmianzai！欢迎欣赏文后的花絮
> 
> 作者注：  
> 我完全不保证这篇文章什么时候能完结，或者根本会不会完结，但它快在我的同人小说文件夹里烧出一个洞来了，所以，如果你愿意冒险的话就来吧：）目前还没有什么复仇者联盟的剧透，不过故事发生在那个世界里，接在电影之后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尔倒下的时候整个世界都颤动了。

索尔倒下的时候整个世界都颤动了。空气中传来的冲击波让托尼一下子没飞稳：所以他低头看了看。“索尔被击倒。”对讲机里传来史蒂夫冷静的声音。托尼可以看 到娜塔莎正朝撞击坑跑去，史蒂夫站则站在前面，紧握盾牌摆出防守的姿势。此时此刻他其实该回去战斗：末日博士的第二波魔化过的超级士兵还在逼近，而且，虽 然索尔已经把那个迷你死亡星球——托尼给起它起的绰号——处理掉了，还是有很多小型飞行器在空中飞来飞去。  
  
托尼一开始还不知道是什么让他停下来的。索尔被放倒了，就是这样而已。这种事又不是不能偶尔发生一下，即使是发生在你家对门友好的神仙哥哥身上。他躺着一动不动，不过没什么，他只是被撞狠了——他会没事的——   
  
然后他意识到他看见了什么，他从眼角瞥到洛基停止了战斗。他本来正在跟几辆坦克混战，克林特正在坦克后边支援；然后他突然就不动了，只是盯着索尔掉下来的 地方。一颗炮弹落到他脚边，炸开：但爆炸好像只是从他的身体里飘了过去，好像他刚刚渐隐出了空间，爆炸过去后他仍然只是站在那里。   
  
“伙计们，”托尼对着对讲机说，“索尔被击倒了。”   
  
“对，我刚就说——”史蒂夫说。   
  
“不，”托尼说，“我的意思是，索尔被 ** _击毙_** 了。”然后他转身朝着撞击坑猛地俯冲下去。  
  
娜塔莎正俯在索尔身前，说着：“索尔——醒醒，索尔，米德加尔德在呼唤你。”还用拇指和食指指甲掐他的耳垂。托尼最讨厌那个了。他降落的时候她抬起头，摇了摇；她眉间拧出一个焦虑的结。那可从来不是好兆头。“他没有呼吸，”她说。  
  
“好吧，退后，”托尼说。“贾维斯，我需要给手套上来点儿电，咱们得做个高能量的心脏复苏了——”   
  
娜塔莎的抽气声提醒了他；她一个后空翻到不远处，手枪已经拔了出来，而托尼急转身抬手防卫。洛基正站在撞击坑的边上，低头盯着索尔。托尼准备着迎接冲击， 或者攻击；但洛基根本没看他。他在边上又站了一会，然后慢慢地走了下去，一步接着一步，好像在走向他不愿意去的地方。托尼小心地退后，试图决定是不是应该 扣动扳机——不过在索尔失去意识的身体边上开火可不像是最好的主意，如果他能避免这么做的话。   
  
洛基走到索尔的身边，单膝跪下，然后换成双膝。他低头看着他。过了一会，他说，“索尔。”托尼瞟了正双枪瞄准洛基的头的娜塔莎一眼。她看了回来，微微摇了下头：困惑，不确定。  
  
“索尔，”洛基说，这次更加大声，然后他伸出了手，速度快得像发起攻击的蛇一样，他双手放在索尔的胸前，一阵光从他手上蹿过：大地脉动了一下。托尼踉跄地后退了几步，刚一站稳他就冲了上去：该死的，他刚才他妈的在想什么，居然让洛基——   
  
他停住了。洛基双手撑在索尔的胸前。“索尔！”他吼道；又一阵脉冲，索尔的身体抽搐了一下，然后又一动不动，洛基抽回了手，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他的视线一直没有离开索尔的脸。索尔的眼睛紧闭，嘴角有一抹血迹。   
  
上空传来一阵嘎吱声。托尼抬头：末日博士本人正站在坑边。“他死了吗？”他空洞的回声从面具后面传出来。“棒极了。这样我们就占优势了。”他转身跟后面的一个人说，“送第三波过来。”   
  
操。第三波？“队长，”托尼说。  
  
“我听到了，”史蒂夫在对讲机那头说。他听着好像惊呆了。“索尔真的——”  
  
“看上去不妙，”过你说。“而且如果我们被他们打败了他更不会好。”   
  
“洛基，”末日博士转回来说。“我们需要你到左翼去——绿巨人仍然是个威胁。”  
  
洛基一开始没动。然后他抬头看着末日博士，好像刚睡醒一样眨了眨眼。“洛基，”末日博士提醒道。  
  
洛基又眨了下眼。然后他说，“让我的双手在这土地上所做的一切在诅咒中毁灭。”托尼花了点时间来分析这句话：他的语气就好像刚刚说了“喂，该怎么对付这些 美国佬“。接着突然之间末日博士身后就传来了尖叫声爆炸声和滚滚响雷，而当托尼飞起几英尺从坑的边缘看过去时，他看到整批的超级士兵倒在了他们身上正在扭 曲变形的装备中。而那些飞行器也从天上掉了下来。  
  
“你都干了什么！”末日博士转回身来咆哮道。他刚才还在惊恐地盯着战地。至少托尼猜是惊恐：末日博士的表情可不能说是容易看出来。“我要——”  
  
“跑，”洛基用同样的语气说。末日博士顿住了。“你杀了我的兄弟，”洛基解释道，好像这么一说一切都很明显了。“逃跑是个非常不错的主意。”他顿了顿说，“而且一点意义都没有，”然后又加上，“但你可以拖延一点时间。”  
  
克林特跳过几辆被压扁了的坦克跑到坑边，抽出一只箭瞄准了洛基。过了一分钟史蒂夫也来了。绿巨人跟在后面，看上去有点不情愿：他身后一只被砸扁了一半的飞 行器拖在地上。“绿巨人没砸，”他抱怨道，“就掉下来了。”飞行器被他随手扔到一边，炸成一小团火球。“绿巨人砸末日博士？”  
  
末日博士看着他们，又多看了洛基一眼，然后做了点简单的数学计算。他按了下手腕上的一个按钮然后消失了。洛基并没有立刻做出什么行动。然后他转向索尔的身体，走了过去，又在旁边跪了下来。  
  
托尼把自己降回坑底。史蒂夫从边上滑了下来；克林特保持原位，只是沿着边缘移动了一点好继续瞄准洛基的脸。托尼把面罩弹起来，看着史蒂夫，而他回望了他一 眼，耸了耸肩。洛基在那里跪了一会，然后伸手抱起了索尔，把他拽到自己大腿上。洛基脸上仍然没有任何表情，他的双眼好像什么都看不见。  
  
大家静了一会，看着，然后托尼渐渐意识到他有什么感觉。近来他一直在试图更好地跟自己的感觉保持联系——小辣椒把这特别当回事，尤其是在冲动地行动前先认 清感觉这件事——所以他等了一会等自己弄清楚那到底是什么感觉然后——很好：他正他妈的气得要死。既然现在他搞明白了，他该冲动了。  
  
“他死了你难过了，哈？”托尼走过去说。洛基慢慢地抬起头看着他。“真遗憾你没能及时想到这点好能真的做点啥来阻止，比如，别帮着末日博士发出那道杀了他的死亡射线。”  
  
“托尼——”史蒂夫低声说。  
  
“不，”托尼边说边脱掉了手套，“——不，队长，我还没说完呢。放下他，”他告诉洛基。“放下他，现在就放。你没那个权力坐在这抓着他不放。从现在开始他 由我们接手。我们是他的朋友。我们才是在他身边和他一起战斗的人。你以为你难过了中止了末日博士的战争就没事了？离没事还远着呢。”   
  
“托尼！”史蒂夫说。  
  
“妈的闭嘴！”他转向史蒂夫。“那个混蛋啥都干了就差没自己亲手杀了他兄弟了，我们还要尊重他的伤痛？去它的。”他转回来。“把你的手从他身上拿开，否则我对天发誓我要开始揍你了，把我手上的有的全用上，包括绿巨人。”   
  
洛基只是瞪着他，好像他根本没听见托尼说了什么，而这更是把托尼惹毛了。“好吧。”托尼说着，抬起了手。   
  
“我的悲伤出乎你的意料？”洛基好奇地说。他头歪得像只鸟儿一样。  
  
“没错，”托尼说。“就以从我认识你们开始，你已经至少二十多次试图杀了他这个事实来看，我不得不说你的反应真是在蔑视我的意料。”   
  
“是的，”洛基点了下头说。“也出乎我的意料。”他低头看着索尔的身体。然后他轻轻地把他放回了地上，站了起来。“你们可不可以看守着他？”  
  
托尼正要告诉洛基让他赶快收起他剩下的迟到的关心的时候，史蒂夫拽住了他，插嘴道，“看守着他然后？”   
  
洛基看着他。“阿斯加得会派战士来带他回去，”他说，“别让他们得到他。”他们盯着他，洛基耐心地补充道，“他们会把他放到一艘船上然后烧掉。”   
  
“听上并不比别的升天的方式差，要我看。”托尼说。  
  
“如果他的身体被毁掉了，等我带回他的灵魂就没有地方可放了，”洛基说。“普通人类的身体无法承受。”   
  
托尼正张着嘴准备脑子里一有下句话就说出来——他很自信地以为洛基一说完他就会有的——但刚才的解释里有什么关键词让他的大脑短路了，所以，结果是娜塔莎慢悠悠地说，“——你要把他的灵魂带 ** _回来_** ？”  
  
“好吧，”洛基说着，嘴边露出一个那种他喜欢在扭动插在伤口里的刀子之前做出的、完全没有笑意的令人毛骨悚然的微笑，这个微笑真是没法增加托尼的信心。“我打算试试。”  
  
呃。好吧。“我不觉得你打算详细说明一下如何试？”托尼说。  
  
“我会到赫尔（Hel）去找他。”洛基说。  
  
“索尔才不在地狱（Hell）里！”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我指的不是你们那幼稚的对不信奉你们的神的人进行永恒的折磨之地。”洛基尖酸地说。“只是死者的国度而已。”他低头看着索尔。“如果我一个月内没回来，那我就不会回来了。”他说着转过身去。  
  
托尼又张了张嘴，但舌尖上什么话都没有出现。他看着史蒂夫：他们难道真的买洛基的账？还有，他们真的要放洛基走？而且，洛基刚刚宣称死者的世界是存在的，而且他们还可以去那里？因为那好像是某种新闻耶。史蒂夫正呆呆地看着洛基，而且似乎并不打算阻止他。  
  
“绿巨人也去！”绿巨人说。洛基停下来回头看着他。“绿巨人喜欢索尔。”  
  
“我们都喜欢索尔，”托尼不耐烦地说，然后他顿住了。啊哦，喂，对啊。“咱们都去吧。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> behind the scenes
> 
> 花絮1
> 
> 贝：“Thor’s down”怎么翻译啊！还要翻译出两种意思一种没死一种死了啊！  
> 巴桑：容老衲想一想……港剧的话是“sir，这边这个搞定了”  
> 贝：这样吗，“托尔被搞定了。”史蒂夫对着对讲机说。  
> 巴桑：……“托尔倒下了？”用朗诵腔，“托尔！（语调上扬）倒，下， 了。。。（下降，越来越轻，尾音拉长）”。啊‘托尔不行了！’怎么样！（听起来如此淫荡是怎么回事 ）托尔沦陷了／挂了／hold不住了／倒T了！  
> “托尔失守了。”对讲机里传来史蒂夫冷静的声音。  
> “托尔躺中了。”对讲机里传来史蒂夫冷静的声音。  
> 贝：还不如“托尔失身了”呢！
> 
> 花絮2
> 
> 那个，外星人骑的那个，基神也骑过的那个，寡妇姐也骑过的那个，小推车……怎么翻译啊！  
> 巴桑：夜骐！飞行器！竹蜻蜓！等等那玩意原本有英语名吗！
> 
> 花絮３
> 
> Hel和Hell  
> “我要去海尔带他回来。”  
> “托尔才不在冰箱里！”


	2. 娜塔莎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 娜塔莎怀疑这个宇宙厌恶过强的能力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星号注释在最后

  
娜塔莎怀疑这个宇宙厌恶过强的能力。她曾经是她那个游戏的顶尖高手，是还活着的最优秀的间谍之一，也许其实不用加限定词，而且有那么一段时间她似乎不会犯 错。她的行动不会出问题，她所搜寻的每一个秘密都被她找到，如果不得不战斗她也总是赢。所以，很显然，她刚刚正要求被塞进一群似乎总是无可避免地被卷入正 面交火的超级英雄中，而这群英雄里 ** _最不暴力_** 的成员只是偶尔会变成一只巨大的绿色怪兽并且会把人撕成碎片——字面意思——而已。  
  
而且这群英雄时不时的处在和真实的人类世界完全不同的水平上。  
  
“我们要去 ** _死后的世界_** ，”她平静的说。“只有我一个人觉得这大概不是个非常好的主意吗？”她其实真正想知道的是为什么这件事甚至在理性考虑的范围之内，不过她把那个注定得不到答案的问题抛弃掉了。  
  
“我们不去，”克林特说。“反正我不去。”  
  
“听着，巴顿——”托尼开始了，因为他想去，当然了：只要给托尼一块石头，然后告诉他他不能去看下面是什么，他就会立刻开始编一个计划来把石头翻过来，好去数下面的蚯蚓和鼠妇。  
  
“想都别想，”克林特说。“我不会为了索尔去，更他妈的肯定不会为了你去。”他用箭尖指着洛基；他还没把弓收起来。“我不会跟着那个混蛋去拐角的便利店买牛奶，更别说跟着他去闯地狱之门了，如果你们几个疯到真的要去——很高兴认识你们。”  
  
“我承认，如果他对咱们提出这个计划，我会担心的，”托尼说。“但是又不是他想让我们加入这个派对。”  
  
娜塔莎在心里——那里可没人看见——翻了个白眼。就好像洛基不能轻易地想出个办法来让他们自愿跟着他的计划走一样。  
  
她还是挺确定洛基确实打算 ** _做点什么_** 好把索尔带回来。她在近处清清楚楚地看到了他的脸，也许他是个神或者外星人什么的，不过那表情她是知道的。她自己在镜子里看到过，一两次吧。那个表情在说他会不惜一切代价想方设法把索尔带回来。而且她甚至相信——至少不妨设为一个运作假设——相信洛基真的可以做到。  
  
相信他说的方法是真的，相信他会把他们带过去，相信他甚至会设法把他们带回来——不。那个根本没可能。  
  
“说真的，”托尼对克林特说，“你真的想让他自己跑去带索尔回来？你知道如果他不行，我们说不定可以扭转局面呢。”  
  
对娜塔莎来说，更应该考虑的是如果洛基 ** _确实_** 做到了怎么办。洛基想让索尔复活；但那并不代表他就不想要别的。她不知道洛基是不是能在返回途中对索尔的灵魂做什么手脚，但听起来那也不比他们现在讨论的话题更不现实。一个会喘气儿但被洗过脑的索尔可能正合洛基的意。说不定干脆来个邪恶的索尔。  
  
“省省吧，”克林特说。“答案是不去，而这个答案的意思就是不去。”  
  
“哎呦，巴顿，咱们可是个团队。”托尼说。  
  
“别跟他吵了，”娜塔莎说。“反正得有个人留下。”他俩都看着她，但她只是看着克林特补充道，“好确保索尔的身体没事，直到我们带着他的状态良好的灵魂安全返回。”  
  
并且确保如果他们没能回来，或者索尔的灵魂不对头的话，洛基也得不到索尔的身体。克林特绷紧了下巴，不过他还是冲她点了下头：信息收到。  
  
托尼满脸不悦，因为他最讨厌别人的计划比他的好了。“好吧好吧，对对，遵命，”他不情愿地说。“好吧。把他带回斯塔克大厦去然后赶走那些送葬的人。我们会给你寄张明信片啥的。”  
  
“行，我会留意着信箱的。”克林特说。他等着托尼跺着脚走去跟史蒂夫说话了才轻声说，“罗曼诺夫，你真的打算按着他们说的办？我们可以跟罗杰斯谈谈——他还没疯，说不定他可以管管斯塔克。”  
  
“得有人看着洛基，”她同样轻声说。“而且别自己哄自己了，即使我们都不去罗杰斯也会去的。”克林特瞥了一眼史蒂夫，看到他仍然紧抿着嘴盯着洛基，而斯塔克正凑在他耳朵边说话。“不管那些死者去了哪，他都会去那找他爱过的每一个人。”她说。过了一会，克林特点了下头。  
  
“那你当心。”他说着趁着握手塞给她一小包炸药。她就喜欢男人这样：不废话，提供实用的帮助。她把那包炸药分成两部分，然后假装调整靴子把它们滑了进去。  
  
她沿着坑壁滑下去，走到索尔的身体边。洛基在他脚边站着，仍然低头盯着他的脸。她过来的时候也没有抬头，不过他说，“我不打算费心操纵你们，真的。我怀疑你们根本没有用。”  
  
“那你怎么还没走？”她说。  
  
“我可能错了。”洛基说，“而且如果我没猜错，我随时都可以抛弃你们。”  
  
“真高兴知道你是和我们一伙的。”她冷冷地说。  
  
他看着她，眼里恢复了一点之前的光芒。“即使说别的你会信吗？”他带着一个若有若无的微笑看着克林特。“你真的以为如果我没有带着你们回来，他能阻止我得到索尔的身体？”  
  
“你可是保持着低估我们这些无聊弱小的人类的记录，”她说。“你愿意拿索尔的生命打赌你这次没有低估我们吗？我觉得这就够用来防止你仅仅为了找乐子而丢下我们了。”  
  
她没有等洛基回答——她想把那个想法留在那里，在他脑袋里面留颗烦人的小石子。“说起来，我们到底怎么才能去到那里？”她换了个话题。  
  
“我们找到帷幔薄的地方，”洛基说。“然后我把它掀起来。”  
  
斯塔克的私人飞机花了九小时才到那不勒斯。他们都把第一个小时花在了巧妙地换座位上，每个人都小心翼翼地试图弄到能最好地监视洛基的座位，而洛基坐在靠中 间的一个座位里呆呆地盯着空气。终于他们都安顿好了，托尼坐在旁边把椒盐卷饼一个接一个地往嘴里塞，假装他并没有用余光看着洛基。史蒂夫则面朝后坐在前 面，面对面地盯着洛基。娜塔莎选了后排的一个高脚蹬歇着，旁边几把锋利的餐刀还有成箱的玻璃餐具伸手可得。布鲁斯一上飞机就跑去了最远的卧室，还带着几片 镇定剂和一包“托尼.斯塔克 特别奉献”——天知道是什么，此举得到大家的一致好评。   
  
就在他们好不容易坐稳了后五分钟左右，洛基站了起来。他来到吧台后面，研究了下那几排瓶瓶罐罐，然后抬头欢快地说，“有没有人想来点鸡尾酒？”  
  
托尼立刻说，“我不觉得你会调俏皮紫苏骡*？”因为他才不知道什么是该闭嘴的时候就闭嘴呢。  
  
“我能吗？”洛基戳着吧台上的水果。“啊，你这里的确有姜。”他把一大把草莓扔进一个杯子里，加了点紫苏，然后拿起一块姜。看到他拿起吧台刀开始给姜削皮，娜塔莎握紧了别在身后的刀子。“罗杰斯队长？”  
  
“呃，”史蒂夫说着猛地转过头去；他刚刚正在用嘴型跟托尼比划 ** _俏皮罗勒骡？_** 托尼冲着他耸了耸肩。  
  
托尼说，“给他来杯美国队长。”史蒂夫瞪他，他回瞪。“咋了？”  
  
“你这里没有像样的苦杏酒，”洛基说。他已经把水果放进调酒壶里，正加了伏特加和杜松子酒摇晃。他另一只手拿了姜汁啤酒然后两边一齐倒在冰上。“芳津杏仁的评价过高了，用来调那个太甜。”  
  
“我就不用了，不过还是谢了。”史蒂夫说。而同时托尼看上去有点对自己的酒吧受到诽谤感到愤慨。  
  
“嗯——不过你肯定想喝点什么，”洛基说。“让我猜猜——巧克力香草奶昔，加两勺麦芽粉。我没猜错吧？”史蒂夫张了张嘴又合上了，一副被吓住了的样子。而 洛基已经打开了搅拌器。“到你了，罗曼诺夫探员——”他把手伸到架子最后面，拿出了一瓶窄窄的苏联红伏特加，连同一个小烈酒杯放在台面上。“——未开封的 瓶子。”  
  
娜塔莎松开了刀柄接过酒。她很确定在飞行结束之前她得来一杯。  
  
“话说，呃，你从哪学的调酒？”托尼说着，小心翼翼地走向吧台拿起他那杯巨大的桃红色草莓饮料。他盯着它看。  
  
“我在拉斯维加斯当过几个月的调酒师，哦——我猜是两年前。”洛基说。他在撒谎？娜塔莎不知道。她啪的一下打开那瓶伏特加，给自己倒了一小杯。“给我来一杯，如果你不介意的话。”  
  
“原来你喝伏特加，嗯哼？”托尼说。“我还以为你们阿斯加德佬比较喜欢蜂蜜酒。”  
  
洛基勉强地笑了一下。“我喜欢喝冷的。”他用一只手指碰了下酒杯，冰沿着杯壁爬了上去。他拿起酒杯向他们致敬，然后一口气喝了下去。  
  
托尼意味深长地看了娜塔莎一眼。“不，”她冷冷地说。“我才不会试图跟神拼酒。”  
  
“喂，别这样，”洛基说。“来，你们两个可以轮流来。你不加入吗，队长？”他又拿出两个子弹杯放在他的空杯子旁边，然后一气倒满了三杯，一滴都没掉到吧台上。史蒂夫刚张嘴想说不，洛基举杯说，“敬我的兄弟！”然后仰头灌了下去。  
  
史蒂夫又闭上了嘴，伸手拿起了杯子。  
  
等飞机着陆的时候，他们都已经非常十分以及极度的醉了。娜塔莎从没见史蒂夫醉过。布鲁斯不得不从床上被拉了起来，他仍然微笑着，精神涣散，而且高兴得完全 没道理。床上零七碎八地扔着一些锡箔纸和大概二十个大麻布朗尼蛋糕的残骸。等在豪华悍马轿车里的司机似乎对他们很没信心，娜塔莎一点都不能怪他。整个去阿 佛纳斯*半小时的车程上她都平躺在豪华轿车的地板上，拿餐巾包了一大包冰块敷在额头上，试图清醒到可以运作的程度。  
  
结果那点时间根本不够。他们沿着粗糙的石阶走下圆形竞技场的遗迹的时候托尼踉跄着撞到了她身上。到处都是碎瓶子和汽水罐子，湖面散发出一股可怕的恶臭。“哇哦，”他说。“我可真，真够醉的。我怎么醉成这样的？”  
  
“别跟我说话，”娜塔莎说。她正把全部精力集中在脚下，强迫自己感觉到每一根脚趾每一寸脚跟和每一片地面  
  
“等等，”托尼说，“我的盔甲。我没穿盔甲。它跑哪儿去了？”  
  
“你落在飞机上了！”史蒂夫说着，滑下两级台阶而且撞到了墙上。“你把——”他开始对着托尼晃起一根手指。“你，把，盔甲，落在了——”  
  
“闭嘴！”托尼边说边试图把史蒂夫的手指拍开。可他一直没拍中。“我得回去。”  
  
“啊，没那个必要。”洛基说。娜塔莎试图转身，不过与其说转身不如说她跌跌撞撞地走了个大圈。他正站在他们身后两级台阶上，而且穿着他的铠甲，样子又大又可怖：他的身后，太阳正落在他的头盔的两角之间，除了他肩膀的轮廓和飘荡的披风外别的地方看上去都是黑色的。  
  
他抬起双臂，娜塔莎一边后退一边摸索着——一把刀，或者一把枪——然后她的脚后跟滑下了最后一级台阶，当她向后倒进黑暗中时，她的记忆突然变得水晶一样清晰：洛基的拇指边缘划过酒杯口，一个接一个，然后他把它们放在了吧台上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*
> 
> 俏皮紫苏骡：Saucy Basil Mule，一种鸡尾酒，译名我编的，不要打脸！
> 
> 阿佛纳斯：Avernus，意大利那不勒斯港口附近的一个小湖，这里曾经是一座火山的喷口，后来火山停止活动了，形成一个天然的湖泊，但是从古代的传说中，这里就是地狱的入口，所以阿佛那斯也变成了地狱的代名词。


	3. 史蒂夫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下落的时间很长。像飞机坠落的时间一样长。

下落的时间很长。大概有，飞机坠落坠落到冰冷的海里，看着水渐渐地漫过你的腿，直到世界一片漆黑那么长*。有意思的是，感觉上却是完全相反的——就像麻木已久的神经渐渐恢复知觉一样。  
  
准确地来说，他并没有撞到地面。他开始撞到一些东西，但都很细小——那些东西从他旁边擦过，快得看不清，但当他伸手去抓的时候他摸到了枝桠和树叶，然后枝 叶一点一点变得密集起来。他往下掉啊掉，稀里哗啦地穿过树丛，不过每碰到一根树枝速度就减缓一点， 终于他撞到了一根比较宽的分支上，借势把自己翻正过来，双脚着地重重地落到了下面的一枝上。他摇摇晃晃地抓住旁边的树枝稳住身体，环视周围。放眼望去全都 是树。  
  
“有人吗？”史蒂夫喊道。他一伸出手就僵住了，然后盯着他又瘦又小的胳膊。他又低头看了看自己，把双手放在窄窄的胸膛上。他叹了口气。“这下好了。”   
  
“操他——”他听见一声慌乱的喊叫，还有树枝断裂的声音，然后托尼直直从他身边栽了下去，声音越来越远。史蒂夫从边上看下去。仍然到处是树枝，他看不到托尼人了，不过他能看到他掉下去的路上碰断的树枝。他开始往下爬。   
  
奇怪的是他居然能做到。他以为他会呼吸困难，得竭尽全力才能让手脚听他使唤，腰侧抽筋，就像以前熟悉的感觉一样。这些感觉确实回来了，全部，但它们并没能阻止他。他可以继续，他的身体也没有就那么瘫掉。疼是疼，不过没事。疼他对付得了。   
  
往下爬了大概半个钟头，他听到下面传来一声微弱的呻吟。他又攀下几根树枝，然后低头看到了地面：托尼大字型仰躺在一片碧绿的苔藓上，手捂着脸。史蒂夫设法下到地上。“斯塔克，你还好吧？”   
  
“事实上，我得比现在更醉 ** _得多_** 才能说我还好。”托尼说着，把手从脸上拿开，坐了起来。他瞪眼。“日。”  
  
“是啊，”史蒂夫低头看着自己说。“我觉得我们之前应该多问洛基几个问题的。”   
  
“罗杰斯？”头顶上某处依稀传来喊声，过了几分钟罗曼诺夫跳了下来。她一侧脸颊上有块叶绿色的污渍，几根树枝插在头发里。她看着史蒂夫。过了一会，她说“我的枪不见了，刀也是。所有的装备。”   
  
“太棒了，”托尼说。“我敢打赌咱们也不能把那个绿色的大家伙带下去了。”   
  
脚下的大地突然摇晃起来，所有的枝叶都跟着抖了起来，旁边传来一声巨大的非人的怒吼。   
  
“啊，很好，我猜错了。”托尼说。   
  
“你没说错。”娜塔莎盯着什么说，史蒂夫转身。布鲁斯刚拨开几根树枝走过来。他目瞪口呆：因为他也听到了同样的声音。   
  
“我不明白了。”他说。   
  
“在这里物质世界的各种局限是没有意义的。”洛基说。他们都转过身。他看上去整整齐齐的，好像刚在公园里散了个步一样，虽然他没有戴着头盔。“你和他是区分开来的，即使在你的世界里也是。在这里为什么不呢？”  
  
“你要知道，我还有几件别的事想区分一下，”托尼说。“这究竟是什么鬼主意？你可以直接说——”   
  
“说喝了这个，然后我会带你们去冥界？”洛基挑起了一边的眉毛，好吧，他说的有道理。“我们可没时间浪费在争吵上。这里不安全。咱们去把那个怪兽接过来然后开始行动。”  
  
“为什么这里没有别人？”史蒂夫说。“如果这里真的是死者的国度——”   
  
“啊，到那里要很长一段路，”洛基说。“还要很长一段路。”   
  
史蒂夫低着头和大家一起在树丛中跋涉着。那些树木几乎穿不过去，把四周围得密不透风的，还绊住他的手脚。他努力阻止自己去思考这任何一件事可能意味着什么，至少现在先不想。这是个任务。他们得找到索尔，然后带他回去。就是这样。  
  
他们还没见到绿巨人就先找到了他走过的路：树林被砸出的一条宽宽的通道。托尼拔开树枝感激涕零地摔在了上面，脸朝下埋在了苔藓和被踩扁的灌木丛中。其余的 人跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。“感谢老天，”托尼含糊不清地说。“你确定你之前不能带几把镰刀来？”他缓缓地把自己撑了起来。  
  
“往这里带东西很难。”洛基说。史蒂夫有点幸灾乐祸地看到即使是他的呼吸也很艰难，斗篷也被树枝刮破了。“只有其本身就是真实的东西——比如永恒之枪和雷神之锤*。礼物有时候也可以，如果它们带着正确的意图被赠予。但是纯粹的工具？不行的。你只能带来你真正拥有的东西。  
  
那之后就好走多了，虽然跟上洛基的步伐开始成了个问题：他的长腿走得飞快。史蒂夫得使劲逼着自己，他的肺和腿都像被火烧着一样，他们所有人都得时不时的小 跑几步才能刚刚跟上。 “洛基，”他终于开口了，因为这个速度是无法维持下去的：健康人一天可以走五十英里，使使劲甚至能走一百英里，但那之后他们就干不了什么了。“慢点。”   
  
洛基只是冷冷地回头说道：“我让你们跟着可不是为了拖我的后腿。”  
  
“没错，好吧，我可不觉得你想不带我们一个人面对绿巨人，”史蒂夫说。“而且我们不能这么下去了。你说还有很长一段路要走。长过一天的路程？”   
  
洛基停了一下，然后看了看四周。史蒂夫不知道他靠什么来判断：他目所能及的全是树，树，树，灌木，还有树。头顶上的树冠如此密不透风以至于他都看不到天空，放眼望去能看清楚的只有绿巨人踩出的痕迹。“也许要三天，”洛基终于勉强说道。“按这个速度的话。”  
  
“那就走五天，”史蒂夫说。“十二小时内走三十英里就是我们的极限了，如果你想让我们第二天早上还能继续走的话。”  
  
“打断一下，”托尼举起一只手说。“你是认真的说要我们每天走三十英里连走五天？就用我们的两条腿？”   
“既然军队里每个普通士兵都能做到，斯塔克，你也能。”史蒂夫说。“至少你背上没抗着四十磅的东西。”这提醒了他，他看着洛基。“呃，你有没有什么补给计划？在这里？”  
  
“你在这里什么都不需要！”洛基突然怒气大作。“除了你觉得你需要的东西外什么都不用。”   
  
“这样啊，好吧，我觉得我需要来个披萨，还有辆车。”托尼说。  
  
史蒂夫在他刚要坐下的时候抓住了他。“相信我，”他说，同时想起了以前行军中的分分秒秒教给他的基本知识。“一旦停下只会更糟。”   
  
布鲁斯什么都没说，但他慢慢地停了下来，弯下腰双手撑着膝盖，呼吸沉重。  
  
洛基确实放慢了——一点。史蒂夫开始心里数着步子记里程：他们一走到三十英里他就会叫停，即使他们那时候还没找到绿巨人。娜塔莎和他并排走了一会，暗中跟他说，“别太逼着自己。反正只有一条路可走。我会跟着他。”   
  
她加大了步伐去追洛基，而史蒂夫这才后知后觉地意识到，把他们都扒光装备，她就从藏在袖子里的人头牌变成了他们中的最强武器。他疲惫不堪地伸手擦了把额 头，回头看了看托尼和布鲁斯，还有他自己。他们情况都不算糟，不过——托尼一天锻炼一个小时，那还是他没有因为无聊而放私人教练的鸽子的时候，而布鲁斯身 为他自己的时候从来没战斗过。没有武器，没有盔甲，没有装备。史蒂夫一边艰难地跋涉着一边皱着眉，奇怪洛基究竟他妈的 ** _当初_** 为什么把他们带上了。  
  
“我们的方向到底对不对？”他听见娜塔莎问。“我们只是在跟着他的踪迹——我们会不会需要原路返回？”  
  
“不，”洛基说。“这不是最快的路，不过没有障碍我们反而走得更快。”   
  
“那似乎还挺……幸运的。”她说。  
  
“倒也不是，”洛基说。“路只有正确的和错误的两条。如果他走了错误的那条，他最终肯定不得不回头。”   
“嗯？”史蒂夫出声了，因为那根本一点都不明白：这座让人抓狂的森林里所有的方向看起来都是一样的。但娜塔莎突然说，“小心！”洛基马上停了下来；史蒂夫拼命小跑起来跟了上去。   
  
远处，绿巨人正无精打采地靠坐在他自己踩出的道路尽头几棵比较大的树下，偶尔拿一根折下来的树枝——也许是一棵小树——砸着地面，一副闷闷不乐的样子。史蒂夫瞅了眼刚跌跌撞撞地走过来的布鲁斯：他正盯着绿巨人看，好像着了迷，同时又似乎有点恶心。  
  
大家都安静地盯着绿巨人看了一会后，托尼扬声说。“呃，嘿，那边那个，大家伙。”  
  
史蒂夫一直没行动，因为他刚才突然想到如果绿巨人就那么朝他们冲过来他们该他妈的怎么办，但结果他只是抬头带着一种奇怪的表情看着他们——过了一会史蒂夫才成功地把那个表情归类为 ** _可怜兮兮_** -——说：“绿巨人累了！绿巨人一个人！”  
  
“好吧，现在我们都在这了，”史蒂夫小心地说，同时他们都在非常、非常缓慢地接近中。“我们接下来都一起走，怎么样？”  
  
绿巨人歪着头，显然在考虑，然后他说，“好吧。”他艰难地爬了起来。  
  
史蒂夫扫了眼洛基，见他目前显然并没有试图比他们更前进一步；他看着绿巨人的眼神小心翼翼的。很好。“好，”他说。“那么，我们该往哪走？”   
  
“同样的路就行，”过了一会洛基说。“向里，向下。先走哪个方向都无所谓。”   
  
“呃，什么？”史蒂夫说。“向里是向哪里？”  
  
“向内部，”洛基说。“朝着树干。”   
  
“你是什么意思？”史蒂夫说。“哪个树干？这里全都是树干没别的了。”他冲着周围的树挥了挥手，洛基看了他一眼，好像他是个白痴一样，然后走到其中一棵树边，用靴子跟刮去了底下的苔藓。   
  
“全都是树干？”洛基挑着眉毛说，而史蒂夫目不转睛地看着。那并不是棵树。那是跟树枝。它长出来的地方是……   
  
他低头看着长满苔藓的地面，跪了下来。苔藓有几英寸厚，但很容易就扒开了，底下是一棵老树粗糙的木头。“这你妈究竟是什么地方？”史蒂夫站起来说。   
  
“你以为我们在哪？”洛基说。“索尔没跟你们提起过世界之树*吗？”  
  
“啊，不，”托尼说。“不对不对不对，”他重重地走到洛基面前用手指戳着他的胸膛。“不。可。能。我已经准备相信这世界某处确实有个叫阿斯加德的地方。我 也准备相信你们这些人确实有几千岁了。我甚至准备相信索尔——虽然确实真的板上钉钉的死透了——还在什么地方待着而我们可以把他带回来。但我拒绝接受宇宙 长在一棵树上。绝不。”   
  
他说到最后已经在用吼的了。洛基只是嘴角带着一个刚刚达到得意的笑容的标准的弧度低头看着他。  
  
“大树？”绿巨人说道，看着有点不确定。   
  
“我才不管！”托尼猛的转身对着他吼，手指又多戳了几下洛基的胸膛表示强调。绿巨人眨了眨眼，不知怎么看着有点受伤。“这也——我们又不是他妈的活在见鬼的碟形世界*！ ** _才没有什么树_** ！”   
  
“托尼，”布鲁斯和蔼地说。“确实——确实有棵树。”   
  
“事实上，并没有。”洛基说。   
  
“ ** _谢谢_** 你。”托尼说。然后他突然回过神来，差不多同时史蒂夫也是。“并没有？”  
  
洛基低声嘟囔了句什么，摇了摇头。“听着，你们这些白痴凡人，你们能不能试着停止把这个地方想成你们自己那个肮脏的小世界里的某处？你们所看到的只是你们能理解的部分。”他冷着脸看着他们。“但愿我们不会被迫看到什么你们不能理解的东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释*
> 
> 飞机坠落：以免有姑娘没看过美队（不对其实是因为我是注释控啊），这里是指美队之前掉到冰海里变成睡美人的事。
> 
> 永恒之枪和雷神之锤：就是大家耳熟能详的Gungnir和Mjolnir，奥丁的枪和锤哥的锤子，觉得把那个拗口的音译放在文里看得一愣一愣的就找了个约定俗成的翻译……
> 
> 宇宙树：Yggdrasil世界之树，又称为宇宙树（The World Tree），是北欧神话中的一棵巨树。 在北欧神话中，这根树的巨木的枝干构成了整个世界。北欧主神奥丁的长枪岗尼尔（Gungnir）就是用此树的树枝做成。
> 
> 碟形世界：Discworld，一个小说系列，作者Terry Pratchett，感谢楼下姑娘们告知~
> 
>  
> 
> 花絮1
> 
> 采纳译文：他听到下面传来一声微弱的呻吟。  
> 巴桑：他听到身下一声娇喘！  
> 六点：娇嘤！  
> 贝：嘤咛！
> 
> 花絮2
> 
> 采纳译文：他重重地走到洛基面前用手指戳着他的胸膛  
> 最初译文：他重重地走到洛基面前用手指戳着他的胸。（锤哥不在妮妮你就这么放肆！）


	4. 洛基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧，”洛基说。“你想要我讲个真实的故事？”

靠近主干的地方细枝嫩叶渐渐变少了，粗枝取而代之，以尖锐的角度带着各自的一片小森林伸进树冠里，而路变得好走一些了。对他们来说是这样，对别的东西来说当然也是。那些凡人疲惫不堪地只顾低着头跋涉，并没有看到时不时从头顶的枝杈间窥视着他们的眼睛，也没有看到脚下划过的翅膀。洛基可没法享受无知带来的安慰。

他们快走到世界树的日与夜的交界之处了，透过树叶的光线变得像暮光一样昏暗：脚下的苔藓成片散开，地衣和蘑菇长了出来，在腐朽的气息中发着微光。他把他们带到了他敢走的离主干最近的地方：他需要开阔的地形好保证速度，但太接近主干的话他们会很容易——以那些活在黑暗中的东西的标准来说——成为猎物。

“是时候开始往下走了。”洛基说。他终于让他们停下，然后研究了一会地面：地表并不规则，但他觉得右侧下降比较快。“那边，”他最后说。“那个方向比较靠近边界。”

 “我们需要休息。”队长说，而洛基克制住了怒火：他过一会再应付那个问题。

 “在树枝表面不行。”他干脆地说。

“那就这里怎么样，就现在。”斯塔克说。洛基在确定方向的时候他已经滑坐在了地上。“至少直到你能给我们个比仅仅是你说不行更好的理由为止。我们可没看见这附近有别的什么东西。”

“那是因为你们没有留意。”洛基说。

罗曼诺夫从后面静静地说，“斯塔克，”他们都看向她。“树冠里有什么东西已经跟了我们一段时间了。我没能看清。绿巨人朝它咆哮后它就走了。”

 “也可能你们中有些人留意了。”洛基不情愿地说。

 “洛基，”史蒂夫说。“如果你能给让我们知道我们在对付什么，会很有帮助的。”

是的，因为他完全可以浪费十年时间跟脑子像烛火一样渺小而脆弱的人类来解释世界树错综复杂的生命，然后再花十年来安抚他们的恐惧——如果他们理解了的话。而且，解释会很无聊。“你以为我经常来这儿吗，队长？”洛基说。“我至少知道要小心不要暴露我们的位置。这一点你也应该知道。”

罗杰斯还没有笨到无视警告。他转身对斯塔克伸出了手。“站起来，钢铁侠。”

斯塔克哀怨地仰视着他。“你认真的？”

“是的，”队长叹着气说。“快起来吧。”

树枝的弧度不断地变得更加明显了，树皮上暴露起来的突起提供了落脚点。洛基一边带着他们在树枝之间爬上爬下，走向边界，一边一直留意着他们左侧黑暗的深处。“听着，队长，”他听见斯塔克精疲力尽地对罗杰斯说。“不是说我不觉得作为链条中最弱的一环很丢脸，可是我不行了。”

 “巢。”绿巨人说。

 “没错，”斯塔克说。“筑个巢听起来棒极了。”

洛基停了下来，转身。“哪里？”

绿巨人伸手指：在薄暮中很难看到，不过也足够了。“待在这儿。”洛基看到他们都吃力地爬过另一道树脊往下看时说道。那个巢穴在树枝靠近边界一侧的下面，别在一对粗枝的弯曲处，上面是另一根年轻的细枝，正被他们的影子和一片勇敢奋斗着的树叶挡住。筑巢用的木头已经很老了，腐朽潮湿，边上有的部分已经掉了，露出一些空隙：真是够可靠的。

他跳下去更仔细地看了看。“好吧，”他抬头看着盯着他的众人露出的脑袋。“下来。我们在这里停一下。”

其他人爬了下来。罗杰斯缓慢地绕着巢穴的周围走着，用一只脚踩着试探。“这是什么鸟筑的？”班纳抬头看着头顶十英尺高的巢顶说。

“找找看黄色的羽毛*。”斯塔克说。他已经平摊在了地上，用一只胳膊挡着眼睛。“喂，别这样，”斯塔克见没人回应他的小玩笑，又说。“请告诉我你们中至少有一个听明白了。”

“其实说是爱发牢骚的奥斯卡*更接近一些。” 洛基说。“如何？”他看着队长。“满意了吗？”

“是的。”罗杰斯说。“扎营吧，伙计们。我猜生火不是个好主意？”

“非常不好。”洛基说。他转身够到一跟从主枝上伸出的小树枝向上爬去。

“嘿！”罗杰斯说。“你去哪？”

“去给你们弄点给养。”洛基一边摇摇晃晃地向上爬一边说道。“照这个速度下去我们永远也到不了目的地。”

“那如果你在外面出了什么事怎么办？”

洛基停下来低头看去。罗杰斯，罗曼诺夫和班纳已经聚在那期待地看着他，好像还能有什么别的答案一样，除了显然的那个：你们都会死。“别担心，”他说。“我如果只是想要把你们抛弃在这的话就不会费劲把你们带来了。我一个小时内会回来的。”

他在他们能提出别的毫无意义的反对前爬回到了树枝上。现在不需要担心后面跟着的那些人，他可以用他真实的速度行动了：他一走出他们的视线外，就让自己的靴子消失掉，手指脚趾变长，爬回树冠里，敏捷地向着黑暗处从一根树枝攀到另一根，一边时常看着下面。

在黑暗快要变得不可穿透前不远处，他在一根断掉的巨大的树枝的断茬下找到了一个略带咸味的水洼。他路上已经用细枝嫩叶编了一个小篮子，所以他只下去了一小会把水装满，然后就回到安全的细枝之间，快速地往回走了。

靠近巢穴的地方他跳了下来，变回自己通常的样子，然后才回到另外那些人中间。他们都挤在巢穴的一角里，头枕在胳膊上，只有那个士兵还在站岗，而绿巨人在戳自己的脚趾。“给。”洛基轻声地说道，一边小心地往下移动，一边弯腰把杯子放进罗杰斯伸出的手中。“别掉了。”

他下到最底，用靴子尖把斯塔克推醒，罗曼诺夫已经翻了个身站了起来，而罗杰斯弄醒了班纳。“给。”洛基说着从罗杰斯那里把篮子拿了过来：水已经在他回来的路上洒了一半，不过还是半满的。他先递给了斯塔克。“只喝一口，别多喝。”

“这是啥？”斯塔克谨慎地说。

“世界树最上层叶子上的露水不断地滴下来，”洛基说。“在某些地方会慢慢地汇成小溪，最终会形成宽阔的激流，而这里不远处就有一条，它远道而来，携着树皮中的汁液和最高处鲜花里的花粉。喝一口可以让你恢复活力并给你注入持久的力量。多喝的话——好吧，反正我自己是不会冒那个险。”

“嗯哼，”斯塔克说着，往杯子里看了看，然后举起来喝了一口。他拿着杯子站在那里，然后浑身抖了抖，眨着眼睛说，“哇。真带劲，好吧。”他转身递给了班纳，班纳怀疑地看着杯子里面，不过还是拿起来喝了。

其他人也喝了，然后罗杰斯转身小心翼翼地递给了绿巨人。绿巨人看向里面。“水。”他说。

“是的，”罗杰斯说。“这是——”

绿巨人接过篮子然后翻了过来，把剩下的渣子倒到了鼻子上。他把那些东西擦掉然后皱着眉看着篮子里面。“湿的！”他一气之下把篮子扔到地上，摔坏了。

“队长。”斯塔克说。他本来伸手想阻止但又觉得不妥，僵在了那里。

“好吧，”过了一会罗杰斯说。“他反正看着也不渴。”

不，那是因为他不是白痴，不过洛基忍住了没说出来。“你们已经感觉到效果了，我猜。”他说着坐在了几根粗一点的枝条形成的弯曲处。“不过要效力完全发挥出来还要一段时间。再睡一会吧：当你们醒过来的的时候，你们将有力气更快的继续行程而不用再停顿。我来看守。”

罗杰斯，斯塔克，还有罗曼诺夫交换了个眼神：他们怀疑他，那当然了。“绿巨人似乎也不需要休息，”洛基说。“如果我试图对你们做什么，他肯定会反对的。”

 “行。”罗杰斯对其他人说，然后他们都回到自己的休息处闭上了眼睛。很快他们的呼吸就随着睡眠变沉了。洛基看着绿巨人，绿巨人凶巴巴地回瞪着他。

 “绿巨人不喜欢你。”他说。

“是的，我知道。”洛基说。“不过你想救索尔，不是吗？”

绿巨人沉默了，仔细思索着那句话。“绿巨人喜欢索尔。”他最后不情愿地同意了。

“那么目前，我们是盟友。”洛基说。“暂时的朋友。”

“暂时的。”绿巨人说。

“就是说，只有一会儿。”洛基澄清道。

“唔嗯，”绿巨人嘟囔道。“暂时的。”他皱眉。“什么时候？”

“直到我们把索尔带回来。”洛基说。

“索尔回来。”绿巨人说。

 “是的。”洛基说，然后不得不别开了目光，因为他突然又意识到了这个无法接受的事实：索尔死了。他尽可能动作自然地把手挪到大腿上，好握紧双手，直到指甲陷进了肉里。他感到自己的指甲变长了，好像猛禽的爪子一样，然后他感激地迎来了尖锐的肉体上的灼痛和滴下的鲜血。

绿巨人在看着他，然后闻了闻空气。“洛基受伤了？”他说。

“不要紧。”洛基说。

绿巨人挠了挠头。“绿巨人不在乎。”他拿定了主意。

“不，”洛基说。“我不认为你会在乎。”只有索尔，他们所有人之中只有他，会笨到去在乎。他会用他那种真诚的，简单的，困惑的语气说，“喂，兄弟，你在 ** _干什么_** ？”因为他无法想象单纯的疼痛、单纯的残忍所带来的解脱：他会把洛基牢牢握住的手拽过来用力掰开；他会努力治愈他的伤口或者给他的双手缠上绷带。

啊，洛基该多恨他这么做啊，时时刻刻的恨：他该会怎样地对他发出嘶声，并且把他毫不设防地张开的宽大的双手摔开呢。洛基闭上了眼睛；一阵战栗窜过他的身体。他已经在拼了命的拒绝这个事实了。但是奥丁把他的监狱锻造得太好了。洛基曾经试图逃跑；他试过了，他已经来到了门边，而且门开着：索尔死了。

无限的可能沿着无穷的路伸展开去：米德加德上没有人能反抗他很久；他的父母无依无靠，而且最终没有他们自己的血脉来抢占他们心中的优先位置了；如果他想要的话，甚至阿斯加德的王位都是他的。或者，他可以摆脱这一切：找个新的世界，找个或许能接纳他的新的宇宙，安全的，而且没人会跟来——没人会寻找他，追捕他。他可以制定计划来给自己编织他想要的任何未来，因为他现在再也不需要和索尔争夺他们两个都被注定的那唯一一个位置。

所以，当然了，现在他正在笔直地走向死者的土地，用自己的双手重新把那扇门关上。因为他无法停止对索尔的爱。他那耀眼的，美丽的兄弟；他生而为王，为神，为勇士，为胜者；这让洛基恶心。这简直是老套得让人无法忍受：爱他，成为他的众多崇拜者中的一个，或者对他拍马逢迎，被他当做理所当然的而接纳。当他的敌人，当那条咬噬着他的心脏的巨蛇可是好太多了。至少有那么一阵子洛基觉得，他和他是平等的：他知道索尔想着他，痛苦而悲伤地想着，而他也想着索尔。

这之后也许还会有什么办法回去那种状态。不过洛基并不这么想。索尔再也不会相信那个谎言了；其实在洛基的不懈努力之下，他现在已经几乎不会相信了。不过每次攻击仍然让他的双眼充满伤痛和困惑，仍会让他心中讶异。但这之后？他可以信心满满地转身把后背交给洛基的利刃，而洛基将无法下手。索尔已经 ** _死过了_** 。他的喉咙已经无法发出声音，他的双眼已经闭上，而洛基无法承受。他将再也无法冒那个险了。

他不知道托尔 ** _会_** 怎么做。也许索尔会放他走，让他逃到宇宙中某个遥远的角落？至少当他和他所钟爱的凡人玩乐的时候，让他逃一段时间，一两个世纪？但是那束缚仍然会在，隐形的束缚。

洛基颤抖着躲开这个想法，抬起了头。绿巨人正专心地皱着眉把树枝扯成小段。“要我给你讲个故事吗？”洛基说。绿巨人期待地抬头看着他。洛基环视周围，然后指向某处。“看到那个水果了吗，在那边——很远的。没错，那里，在上面第四根树枝上。”

“星球。”绿巨人眯着眼睛看了眼说。

“是的。”洛基说。“那是世界树的夜晚的边缘上的黑暗世界莫尔，由瓦伦瑞族人统治着。他们的海边有一座巨塔，每一年那些国王都会把塔盖得更高一点。每个领主都会随着当年的进贡带一块砖来，里面放着他们领地上的一件珍宝，然后国王就带着那些砖和一队负责补给的仆人爬到塔顶，然后用珍珠和奶制成的灰浆把砖一块一块砌上去。”

“那座塔建得太宽太高了，以至于现在每年都有一位新的国王登基，因为之前上去的那个一辈子时间都没法回来；事实上那些登塔的国王会带一位新娘，然后让他们的儿子完成旅程。塔里建有城市，时不时的它们之间还会爆发战争。”

“我要给你讲的故事是关于这两个城市的：东墙的威尔城，和北卡瓦纳——”

洛基讲着，绿巨人的额头越皱越深，然后他突然打断他。“谎话！”

“这是个故事。”洛基说。

“不是真的！”绿巨人说。

洛基耸肩。“所有的东西都是真实的，在某处，以他们自己的方式。”

“谎话。”绿巨人怒视他。“故事。”

“好吧，”洛基说。“你想我给你讲个真实的故事？”

 “好。”绿巨人说。

“从前有个女人，叫艾维娜。她靠编篮子为生，虽然编得也不是特别的好，不过也过得去。天气暖的时候，她会早点离开集市，在她的小院子里洗个澡。她会从井里打一桶水，然后倒进澡盆里。她会再从井里打第二桶水，然后倒进澡盆里。她然后会从井里打第三桶水，然后倒进澡盆里。”

“三！”绿巨人说。

“对的，”洛基说。“现在为止三桶了。”

“继续。”绿巨人说。

斯塔克先醒过来。他坐起来，揉了揉脸，然后扇了自己几巴掌。“好吧，那玩意能让你胸前长出头发来*。你俩在说什么呢？”

“桶。”绿巨人说。

“是的，我知道是桶，你们要五百六十二个桶干什么？”斯塔克说。

“那不重要。”洛基说着站了起来。“把其他人叫醒。”

“更多故事。”绿巨人的眉头阴云密布。

“不如，来首歌怎么样？”洛基说。“跟紧了，我们往下去的时候我给你唱远古时期的艾夫海姆的挽歌。”

“行。”绿巨人考虑了一下说。

“很好。”洛基说着，回头看到其他人已经起来了，双眼有神。现在他们大概能走出点路去了。

“我觉得我能连走一个月了。”罗杰斯对罗曼诺夫说。洛基淡淡地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释*
> 
> 黄色的羽毛，奥斯卡：都是儿童角色芝麻街里的角色。大鸟（big bird）和奥斯卡（Oscar the Grouch）。妮妮和基神的智商可见一斑（严肃脸，脑残粉表示其实基神看的应该是《米德加德青少年文化现象研究》吧）。
> 
> 胸前长出头发来：put hair on one’s chest，表示食物使人非常强壮，或者酒非常烈。


	5. 布鲁斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是不去想比较好。不让自己去想会发生什么，如果——如果他们——

 “你不怎么说话。”托尼说。

“是嘛？”布鲁斯说着又伸手抓住一根弹性十足的树枝。这是最好的行进方式了：抓着一根树枝降到最低，然后去够伸手可及的另一枝。然后落到那根树枝上。循环往复。他假定他们正在接近地面，因为他们在顺着重力的方向前进，不过目前还没有多少别的证据来支持这个假设。

绿巨人在下面远处的树叶之间，和洛基在一起。时不时的会有微弱的歌声从下方飘来，指引着他们剩下的人。除了歌声还有一个枝叶被折断而成的大洞作为指导。布鲁斯很高兴。这样他们就不用看见——他了。他差点忘了他的身体眼下暂时又是他自己的了。

还是不去想比较好。不让自己去想会发生什么，如果——如果他们——

如果他们把绿巨人留下，留在这里——

可怕的特权，托尼有一次那么叫它。没有绿巨人的话，复仇者联盟的那些战斗中他们又能赢多少呢？近来布鲁斯已经不再设法结束掉它了。他告诉自己他和那个负担握手言和了。他又有了真正的工作。又有了朋友。甚至有了个家，虽然斯塔克大厦更像一个非常尖而且非常奇怪的宿营地。他身边有一些不怕他的人，如果有必要的话他们能把他关住。一切都很好。他告诉自己他挺好的。

他又抓住一根树枝，借着它从空中下到另一根宽得能站人的树枝上。托尼也跟着落到他身后。

“呃，听着，”托尼说。“是只有我这么觉得呢，还是绿巨人突然和我们的好伙计洛基变成了好喷油？”

“我之前没注意到，”布鲁斯歪着头说。又一阵歌声从下方传来。“他的歌喉还挺动听的，我猜。”

“太好了，”托尼说。“下次我们给阿斯加德达人选角的时候我会记着他的。目前我对他的日程稍微更关心一点。”

“你想让我怎么说？”布鲁斯说。“我没有什么特别的见地，托尼。”

 “那家伙活在你脑袋里，”托尼说。“你也活在他的脑袋里。”

“我没有，”布鲁斯说。“绿巨人出来的时候，我——就离开了。我不在里面。”他朝那个大开的洞口挥了挥手。“你没搞明白吗？这个地方——会揭示我们真实的自己。这点洛基没有说谎。绿巨人和我只是——共享一个躯壳而已。”

 “好吧。”托尼说。“那让我们来考虑一下，洛基和绿巨人变成了好喷油，而你却无法干涉，的精彩后果吧。”

布鲁斯耸肩。“如果他想的话他可以试试。”他静静地说。“我不觉得绿巨人真的有朋友。”

攀爬了几小时以后，他们停下来重新整队。几根树枝之下，洛基往回向着光亮处走了一段距离，正在往下看，也许在试图判断距离。布鲁斯缓慢地，不情愿地，朝绿巨人看去。绿巨人在下面同一根树枝上看着洛基，低声地自言自语着——听着像首歌什么的，布鲁斯意识到。

“没错。”史蒂夫阴沉沉地低声对托尼说。“我明白你的意思了。”

“那样就说得通了。”娜塔莎说，他们都看向她。“他知道我们不会有我们的力量，或者武器。那他为什么要带我们下来？为了得到绿巨人。”

“我还想指出，”托尼说。“洛基给我们喝了那个魔力之水后，我们都好好地睡了一长觉。那里面说不定有什么别的东西。”

布鲁斯叹了口起说。“那不是魔力之水。”

“啥？”托尼看着他。

布鲁斯耸肩。“我也可能猜错，”他说。“不过我很确定那个只是水而已。”

托尼挑起了眉毛，张开双臂。“我们刚刚在树枝之间用了不到一天时间就爬了有珠穆朗玛峰那么高的距离，而你觉得那个只是水？”

“安慰剂效应*。”布鲁斯说。大家都盯着他。“这个地方是个——是象征性的，对吧？我们并没有在真实空间中行进。如果你累了，那是因为你觉得你累了。所以——”

“他给我们一杯水然后告诉我们那是能量饮料，然后我们信了。”娜塔莎接下去。“所以起效了。”

“我勒个去，他把我们当猴耍*。”托尼愤愤不平地说，但也没有追究下去。“好吧，好吧，这个现在不是重点。我们怎么把黑白无常分开，趁着他们还没把我们干掉？*”

 “好吧，”史蒂夫说。“我才我们可以跟绿巨人……谈谈……”他的声音越来越小。大家都看着彼此。

“我们可以跟得比之前紧得多。”娜塔莎说。

“我不知道你怎么样，可我已经以最快速度前进了。”托尼说。

“不，你没有。”娜塔莎说。“你在以你 ** _认为_** 你最快的速度前进。”

托尼张开嘴又合上了，他皱着眉说。“我怎么才能认为我能走得更快？”他抱怨道。

布鲁斯抬头。头顶的那根树枝上有一小片树叶摇摇欲坠；他伸手摘了下来。他郑重地把那片叶子递给托尼。“只要你带着这片叶子，就能以之前的两倍速度前进。”

“太幽默了。”托尼说。

“不，我是认真的。”布鲁斯说。“安慰剂效果即使在咱们的世界里也是真实存在的。在这里？效果就更强了。”他冲着那片树叶点了下头。“我很确定你能靠那个来加快速度。”

“你刚刚递给我了一片 ** _树叶_** 。”托尼说。

“洛基让你喝了口水。”布鲁斯说。“你是更喜欢他还是怎么？”

“这是我这辈子到过的最糟糕的地方了。”托尼说。

那之后，他们跟得顺利多了：洛基和绿巨人一直在他们的视线中，娜塔莎和史蒂夫几乎一直都牢牢地跟着他们。托尼仍然有些困难，也许他 ** _想要_** 有些困难，而布鲁斯私下里挺高兴的：那样他也有理由落在后面了。

不过，他们走着走着他开始想得多了一些。他们为什么不能走得更快？为什么不用——翅膀？好吧，翅膀可能并不会很好用；树叶厚得飞起来的话几乎看不到什么，而且翅膀会挂到树枝上。尾巴？他们脑袋深处什么角落里也许有些古老但好使的灵长类动物的本能可以用。更长的脚趾，一根可以抓握的尾巴——他们一边继续跟着爬，他一边开始在脑袋里设计自己的理想形态。

“嘿，”他对托尼说。“我要试个东西。别吓着。”

他们往下跳着，托尼瞟了他一眼。“请允许我说，从你嘴里听到那样一句话真是非常的令人不安啊。”

布鲁斯给了他个挖苦的笑容，然后决定自己的脚正像他所想象的一样。脚掌宽阔，脚趾张开，与其说是脚不如说像手。脚趾很长，而且像手掌一样灵活，然后大脚趾是对生的*。他可以伸出脚掌去握住下面的树枝，并且他正是那么做的：他感到了他脚趾下光滑的树皮并且握紧了。他可以就这么放开手里的这根。

他放开了手，轻易地摆了下去：他正头朝下挂在那里，两手空空。

“饿滴神啊！”托尼盯着他说。布鲁斯向上朝他看去——看到了自己的脚，当然那是他自己的脚，非常正常的无法抓住树枝的脚，然后他突然失控地掉了下去。

他疯狂地像风车一样挥动手臂，试图抓住什么，但他已经掉得很快了：枝叶在他的手边抽过。他短暂地瞥到了一眼其他人，看到绿巨人转头看他，然后他突然想知道如果他被留在了这里会怎样——如果他死在下面，是不是会让绿巨人可以全天候地在那个脆弱的世界撒欢——

他努力地想着翅膀，努力想想自己长着翅膀，但没有用：他正头朝下往下掉的时候根本无法 ** _相信_** 那些想象，接着他又撞到了一根小树枝，以某种角度弹了出去，又往下掉了几英尺，然后又撞到了什么：脚底下有什么像地面一样东西，他像看到救命稻草一样抓住，然后终于停下了。他站在那喘了一会才意识到自己站在一根巨大的树枝上，可能跟他们之前以为是地面的那根一样宽，并且他正抓着一根高高的从一层浓密而黑暗的腐叶中直直地伸出来的枝条。

而且他面前有一只蚂蚁。

布鲁斯盯着它。他们的脑袋在同一个高度上。蚂蚁朝他的方向摇了摇它一截一截的触角。他试图回忆它们的功能。侦测——震动，他猜？还有化学物质。他在出汗——它可能会觉察到他的紧张和恐惧，尽管它可能并不会那么解读。它用下颚发出咔哒声。

“布鲁斯！”他听到上方传来一声微弱的呼唤。“布鲁斯！”

他完全没有关于蚂蚁能听到声音的印象。“嘿！”他趁机喊回去。“我没事，我只是——有什么东西在这里。”

托尼从树叶之间直直地射了下来，一根树枝都没碰到，然后猛地脚先着地砸到了他身边，几片枯叶飞到了空中，地表颤动着。他站直身体，拍了拍身上的灰。“你喜欢那玩意吗？”布鲁斯冲他眨眼。“嘿，不喜欢的我也可以学着去喜欢。”托尼说。然后他看到了那只蚂蚁。“啊，你可不太好看。”

蚂蚁退后了几步。

“那可能不是个特别好的主意。”布鲁斯说。

“怎么，你觉得我伤害到它的感情了？”托尼说。

“不，你的着陆，震动，”布鲁斯说。“它可能觉得我们想要攻击。”

托尼举起了手。“我们是带着和平的意图来的，又大又丑的虫子兄。”他说。“请自由地飞走吧。”

蚂蚁又后退了一些，并且磕了更多次它的下颚。另一只蚂蚁的脑袋突然从一堆枯叶下面伸了出来。它爬出来和第一只会合。

“我有种不祥的预感。”布鲁斯说。

又有两只蚂蚁从别的树枝后面伸出头来。

“没错。”托尼说着，眼神从一边扫到另一边。更多蚂蚁从四面八方出现。“伙计们！”他喊道。“伙计们？帮个忙！”

“回到上边来！”娜塔莎说着，用膝盖勾住上边的树枝挂下来把手伸给他们。布鲁斯抬头看着她，咽了下口水。“事实上，我觉得你还是下来比较好。”他说。有蚂蚁正沿着树枝朝她爬去，它们的触角挥动着。

她看了一眼，松开了膝盖，一个空翻落到他们身边。“好吧，靠。”她说。她从地下的一堆树叶里抓起一根掉下来的树枝。越来越多的蚂蚁开始聚集在他们周围。

史蒂夫跳下来他们旁边，手里已经像拿着十字军的盾牌一样拿着一大片树皮。“好吧，大家，背靠背。”他说。“布鲁斯，托尼，武装起来。我们要一起朝着主干的方向走回去。如果大多数东西都害怕黑暗区域，那大概是我们摆脱这些家伙的最好机会了。”

“不错的主意。”洛基在他们头顶上说，而他们都抬头看去。“只是它们是那些大家都害怕的生活在黑暗中的东西之一。”

他站在三根树枝之上，轻松地保持着平衡。有几只蚂蚁把头转向他，但它们并不在他待的树枝上：布鲁斯意识到，他大概可以回到上面去，离开这里。“让我猜猜，”史蒂夫抬头看着他说。“你会在这里离开，你会告诉绿巨人我们走丢了，然后把我们丢在这里喂蚂蚁。”

洛基微笑。“也是个不错的主意。”他说。然后他跳了下来落在他们面前，正在蚂蚁围成的圆圈中心。

他转身面对离得最近的蚂蚁，大大地张开双臂，宽大的斗篷华丽丽地飘舞着。“我是阿斯加德的洛基。”他说。“我并不是没有力量。”他开始沿着蚁圈走动，一直微笑着，看着那些蚂蚁。“你们也许有足够的力量战胜我和我的同伴，”他继续说道。“但我们可不是唾手可得的猎物。你们的勇士中有很多会倒下。你们的领地会因为斗争而被削弱，从而对你们的邻居来说变得脆弱。为了一点肉值得冒这么大的险吗？”

“再想想，”他补充道，转身举起一只手——布鲁斯不得不承认，这家伙不得了。他随时都可以去演理查德三世*——“我们并不构成威胁。我们正在赶路，并且很快会离开你们的领土。也许你们的邻居之一会犯这个你们可以避免的错误，从而它们会被削弱，而不是你们。”

他停止了转圈。他摊开手掌，后退到紧紧凑在中间的众人中。“选吧。”洛基说。

蚂蚁们转身面对彼此，触角碰触着，下颚咔咔作响；一股微弱的甜味钻进空气中。“信息素。”布鲁斯见娜塔莎嗅了一下然后皱起了眉，他低声说。“他们在讨论。”

突然一只蚂蚁离开了圈子爬向洛基。它停下了。洛基歪着头。“那就这样吧。”他说着，冲上前去双手抓住了它的触角。一层白霜飞快地爬过了它的脑袋，紧接着是一层冰。不一会那只蚂蚁的脑袋就被包住了。洛基飞快地用拳头砸了上去，蚂蚁的脑袋碎成了片。它的身体倒在他脚下，腿抽搐着。

“棒极了，”史蒂夫说。“准备——”

 

但是蚂蚁们在后退，三两成群地离开了。很快就只有他们和那只死蚂蚁在那，还有布鲁斯最初看见的那只，它已经回去一边从伸出的树枝上扯下树叶然后塞进嘴里，好像他们根本不在那里一样。“怎么，他们想探探你的底？”托尼问洛基。

 “那是自然。”洛基说。

“而且他们为此就那么——扔出他们的一员来？”史蒂夫俯视着尸体说。

洛基耸肩。“在他们来说是个合理的交易。”他说。“我们对他们来说是顿丰盛的大餐。他们不会毫无理由地放我们走。”他抬头看着绿巨人从上面跳下来。

“不砸？”绿巨人说。

“不，不砸了。”洛基说。“不过，可能过一会吧。”他看了看周围。“现在开始我们得靠紧点。很快我们就要进入黑夜了。”

“得花多久才能离开这根树枝？”布鲁斯说。洛基看着他，挑起了眉毛，然后布鲁斯笑了一声。“啊，我明白了。”

“你明白了？”托尼说。

“这不是树枝。”洛基说。“我们已经到达了地面。”

“当然，我们已经到了。”托尼说。

地面像海绵一样柔软多孔。布鲁斯有一次停下来向下挖去，但整只手都伸了下去也没挖到什么不一样的东西，只有腐烂程度不同的树叶，和杂乱无章地缠绕在一起的细小的白色根须。时不时的他们会碰到一跟粗一点的，扭曲地伸出来，有时会伸过他们的头顶，而他们不得不攀过去或者绕道。

洛基一直在轻声唱歌给绿巨人听，他们在前面带路。布鲁斯低着头在后面吃力地走着。那首歌并不是布鲁斯所知道的任何语言，但不知怎么他还是听懂了*，尽管他并不知道是什么意思：说的全是太阳和月亮，升和降，一年的终结，还有一切的终结。歌词似乎并不押韵，但有一种平稳的催眠一般的韵律，而且走路比往下爬容易多了，也更加单调。

整个状况有点催眠。每次睡意顺着他的脖子爬上来，布鲁斯都会闭紧眼，故意磕到脚趾，好把困意赶走。他之前尝试过催眠。前两次效果不错。他几个星期都没出事了，而且控制起来变得容易了。第三次的时候他从一片残骸中醒来，然后上了新闻头条，造成的死亡人数上百。他从那以后就避免催眠了。

当然，他后知后觉地意识到，现在那不是个问题了。他抬头看着前方绿巨人巨大的身躯，那是一大片紧逼的阴影。他低头盯着地面的这段时间他们已经走入黑暗很远：很难看见东西了。他回头看去。托尼和史蒂夫在他后面，娜塔莎殿后，他们都眼神涣散。他看向前面。“洛基。”他轻声说，歌声停下了：他从洛基的剪影中看到他回过头来，眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着，尽管他没有停下脚步。“我知道这应该很重要，不过我还没有信任你到就这么任你摆布。你能告诉我你在干什么吗？”

洛基一开始没有说话。“你无论如何都无法理解的。”他最后说道。他仍然放低着声音。“你可以说我为了保护你们的头脑，而给你们点东西去注意，从而让你们忽视黑暗中的别的东西。”

“这样啊。”布鲁斯说。“但那和你在做的事有任何关系吗？”

他看到了一丝动作，可能是个微笑之类的。“几乎没有。”

“你能用数学解释吗？”布鲁斯说。“我擅长数学。”

“根号下负七和三十七倍的圆周率之间是什么？”洛基说。

“这根本说不通。”布鲁斯说。

洛基耸肩。“你也不是那么擅长数学。”他停顿了一下。“不知道这么说能不能给你点安慰，不过索尔大概也答不出来那个问题。”

“他看起来一直都不怎么热衷科学，在我看来。”布鲁斯说。

“当然不。”洛基说。他的声音中有一丝嘲弄的冷笑。“塞兹*是女人，和老人用的。”

“塞兹？”布鲁斯说。“你是说，魔法？”

“魔法，科学，”洛基说。“到头来都是一样的。不是战士的技艺。”

他对那个话题也没有什么特别的怨念。布鲁斯回头看其他人。他们一直在走着，脸上仍然是做梦一般的表情。“好吧，”他说。“我们试着聊点别的。你为什么带我们来？我们只会拖慢你的速度。就我看来，甚至绿巨人都没有多有用。给我个能让我相信你真的需要带着我们的理由。”

“你需要一个、如果我想我在此之前就可以把你们都扔掉这个显而易见的事实以外的理由？”

“说的也是。”布鲁斯说。“不过你喜欢耍人玩。我能想象出你有很多个理由会想要把我们扔在某个特定的地方，而这些地方大多数都不怎么样。我越来越想不通为什么你会想要带着一群凡人了。”

洛基停下来转身面对他。仅有的一点光线模糊地显出他的眼睛，他嘴巴的线条，他的下巴。他轻声说，“当然是为了你们死去的故人。”

安慰剂效应，又名伪药效应、假药效应、代设剂效应（英文：Placebo Effect，源自拉丁文placebo解“我将安慰”）指病人虽然获得无效的治疗，但却“预料”或“相信”治疗有效，而让病患症状得到舒缓的现象。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释*
> 
> he pulled a Dumbo on us：这个Dumbo似乎是有所指，求指教
> 
> How do we split up Laurel and Hardy before they ditch us for real?：这两人是很久以前的喜剧演员，在此根据国情意译了，不知道这个和之前的Dumbo是什么关系？求GN们指教
> 
> opposable thumb：对生拇指，向另外一侧生长的拇指，便于抓握
> 
> 理查德三世：英国某国王，莎翁写过他，这里大概指的是这个
> 
> 之前洛基跟蚂蚁说话还有这里唱歌个人理解都是用的传说中的那个Allspeach，似乎就是一种任何时候任何地方都可以被任何人理解的语言，英国人听起来是英语德国人听起来是德语蚂蚁听起来是……信息素，这样
> 
> 塞兹Seith：见http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seith，北欧神话里的巫术


	6. 绿巨人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧。”绿巨人说。索尔人好。“索尔在哪里？”  
> “在死者的土地上。”洛基说。“那正是我们要去的地方。”  
> “现在就去。”绿巨人说。   
> “我正在努力。”洛基说。

这里地上烂糊糊的。黑。树枝打到绿巨人的脸。绿巨人不喜欢。绿巨人砸树枝！树枝断了。碎了。绿巨人再砸？树枝掉下来。坏了。不好。

想再看看大树。

“大树。”绿巨人说。

“我们在它下面，”洛基说。“在树的枝叶的下面。”

“大树下面。”绿巨人说。绿巨人喜欢大树。“一棵大树？”

“我们回去的时候会再爬上去。”洛基说。“和索尔一起。”

 “好吧。”绿巨人说。索尔人很好。“索尔在哪里？”

“在死者的土地上。”洛基说。“那正是我们要去的地方。”

 “现在就去。”绿巨人说。

 “我正在努力。”洛基说。

洛基 ** _不_** 好。不过洛基讲故事。“故事？”绿巨人说。

“过一会。”洛基说。

“唱歌？”绿巨人说。

“等我们走出黑暗。”洛基说。好吧。

绿巨人走。还是黑的。“唱歌？”绿巨人说。

“你能不能试着像其他人一样睡觉？”洛基说。

绿巨人一直在睡觉。睡，睡，睡。“绿巨人不累！”

“不是睡觉，准确的来说。”洛基说。洛基说话快。“做梦。”洛基指着。

绿巨人看。每个人都在走。队长样子奇怪。托尼.斯塔克样子奇怪。娜塔莎样子奇怪。那个家伙样子奇怪。“做梦？”绿巨人说。绿巨人戳那个家伙。那个家伙倒下了。噗通！哈、哈。绿巨人把那个家伙捡起来。脸上有泥巴。哈、哈。绿巨人让那个家伙站起来。那个家伙继续走。绿巨人戳那个家伙。那个家伙倒下了。哈、哈、哈、哈。

“我不能否认某种程度上这还挺有趣的，”洛基说。“不过咱们尽量别伤害他们。”

“绿巨人不伤害朋友。”绿巨人说。“绿巨人在这里不伤害。”大树很好。不 **想** 就不会伤害。

洛基说，“嗯，那倒是真的。好吧，玩得开心。”绿巨人把那个家伙扶起来。绿巨人戳托尼.斯塔克。绿巨人从 ** _后面_** 戳托尼.斯塔克。托尼.斯塔克噗通！哈、哈、哈哈。

好吧。绿巨人无聊了。“唱歌？”绿巨人问。绿巨人把托尼.斯塔克扶起来。每个人又走着了。

 “做梦，”洛基说。“试着做梦，像他们一样。闭上你的眼睛然后想点开心的事。”

 “做梦。”绿巨人说。绿巨人闭眼。绿巨人想到故事。绿巨人想到树。绿巨人想到朋友。绿巨人做梦。


End file.
